The Disappearance of Nagato-san's Family Name
by Theralion
Summary: Yuki becoming closer to Kyon has resulted in complications for her friendship with Ryouko. Now that she's engaged with him, there's one more. Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan fic.


**The Disappearance of Nagato-san's Family Name**

A few years had passed since Ryouko Asakura returned home to Canada to go to college. While separated by distance, she remained in close touch with her childhood friend, Yuki Nagato, hearing stories about Yuki's time at school and her deepening relationship with Kyon.

There had been a time when Ryouko had been conflicted about Yuki growing closer to Kyon, fearing that once Yuki had a boyfriend, she'd no longer need her oldest friend. Upon further examination, Ryouko had realized that the opposite was true, and that she'd always been the one who needed Yuki. In the end, though, Ryouko chose to believe that their friendship could endure even though they were separated, and, entrusting Yuki to Kyon, left for Canada.

Now, yet another development had happened in Yuki and Kyon's relationship. Having been boyfriend and girlfriend for years, Kyon had taken the next step by asking Yuki to marry him... and Yuki had accepted. Yuki wasted no time in calling Ryouko to tell her the news.

"Congratulations, Nagato-san," Ryouko said. "It took me a while for me to come to terms with you seeing Kyon-kun, but I think you've found the right guy."

"Thank you, Asakura-san," Yuki said. "I really appreciate how supportive you've been."

"Not a problem. So, when's the wedding?"

"Not for a while, since we're ironing out details- when to hold it, the venue, what kind of wedding we'll have and so forth. These things take time."

"I understand. Sorry, I get ahead of myself with this sometimes."

Yuki giggled. According to Ryouko's overactive imagination, Yuki and Kyon had been married for years at this point, with one young child and another on the way.

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty of notice," Yuki said. "If we do a Western-style wedding, I'd like you there as the maid of honor."

"Oh, I'd be thrilled," Ryouko said.

"I'm glad."

Ryouko paused as her mind went over the various preparations involved for a wedding.

"By the way, Nagato-san," Ryouko said, "I know you're still figuring some things out, but are you going to take Kyon-kun's family name?"

"I will," Yuki said. "His family likes me, but they'd like me to be a part of their family, too, and see taking their name as sealing the deal. His little sister's even calling me 'Big Sister' now."

"I-I see," Ryouko said. "Well, it's good that you're getting along with your in-laws. Our friends joke about my being the overprotective mother to you- and thus Kyon-kun's mother-in-law- but I've come to like him, so I'm glad his family feels the same way about you."

Ryouko honestly meant what she said, but she couldn't help but notice a certain ambivalence in her voice. Once again, she had mixed feelings- what she said was what she wanted to feel, while what was left unspoken represented the doubtful part of her that she couldn't deny, even if it was hard to admit.

"Is something wrong, Asakura-san?" Yuki said.

"I've just been thinking," Ryouko said. "For as long as we've known each other, I've always called you 'Nagato-san.' At first, it was out of politeness, but after we became friends, I kept calling you that because I was used to it. Many long-time friends are more casual with each other, but I was used to being a bit more formal with you, so I didn't see any reason to stop."

"Me neither. But is that why you're asking about my changing my family name?"

"Well, yes. It's kind of embarrassing, but... I'm having trouble remembering Kyon-kun's family name. I'm not sure which would be less embarrassing- keeping on calling you by your maiden name or trying to remember your soon-to-be-husband's name."

Ryouko was glad that they were talking over the phone so Yuki could not see how red her face was. She occasionally had trouble remembering her friends' first names, especially when no one seemed to call Tsuruya-san by hers, but it was another thing entirely to only remember Kyon's nickname.

"Well, why not use my first name?" Yuki said cheerfully. "My fiance's been calling me 'Yuki' for a while, and so has Suzumiya-san since we first met, so you're welcome to do so, too. Assuming, of course, it's okay with you... Ryouko?"

Ryouko giggled. For many years, she'd been used to the idea of Yuki being shy and having trouble asking for relatively basic things, having forgotten that _she_ used to be dependent on _Yuki_. Even after coming to terms with that part of herself, it was always a pleasant surprise to see Yuki being assertive.

"It certainly is, Yuki," Ryouko said. "I can't help but wonder why I never thought to ask you what you'd like me to call you."

"Let's see... because you never imagined I'd end up getting married, and thought I'd always be a Nagato?"

"Sheesh, I wasn't asking for an answer," Ryouko said. "We've come a long way since we were kids, and even when we were living next door in the same apartment building, so you'll have to forgive me if it's been a bit hard to get adjusted to all the changes."

"I understand. Still, even if we're living apart, I don't think it's all been bad. My high school days were some of the best years in my life, but I'm doing well now, and I hope you are, too."

"I am, Yuki," Ryouko said. "As much as things have changed, I suppose one constant is that I'm happy whenever you're happy."

"Thank you, Ryouko. I've got some other phone calls to make to our other friends, so I'll talk to you soon."

The two friends said their goodbyes, and Yuki hung up. Before long, Ryouko dialed her mother's phone number, hoping to pass along the news.

"Hello, Ryouko," Mrs. Asakura said. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"Hi, Mom," Ryouko said. "You know Yuki, my old friend from Japan? Well, apparently, she won't be 'Nagato-san' to you for much longer..."

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

Thank you for reading this fic.

Since Yuki and Ryouko have always used each other's last names, I can only imagine how they'd react to Yuki taking Kyon's family name (whatever it is). I suspect that women changing their names when they get married is part of the reason why girls seem slightly more likely to use first names with each other than boys do.

A similar situation happens in Bakuman, when Moritaka Mashiro's mangaka partner Akito Takagi gets married to Kaya Miyoshi. When Kaya calls Mashiro for the first time after getting married, he starts to call her "Miyoshi" like he always has, then notes that she's changed her name and starts using her first name.


End file.
